poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures in Flurry-Sitting
Adventures in Flurry-Sitting is the first short for Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary While Dean Cadance and Shining Armor were on their meeting with Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Ransik, Twilight and her friends had to babysit Flurry Heart and keep her out of trouble. Plot Teaching the students about friendship/Dean Cadance and Shining Armor arrived The short begins at CHS, Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer were helping out Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna teaching the students about friendship. Then, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor arrived with Flurry Heart and asked them to babysit her while they're on a meeting with Ransik, Celestia and Luna for 6 hours. Spike and the Mane 6 on babysitting duty/Playing with Flurry Heart Then, Sunset and Starlight were in charge of watching the classroom while Spike, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash babysit Flurry. At Twilight's house, Spike and the girls started playing with Flurry. Visiting the park for some fun/Brining Flurry to the sandbox to play in Meanwhile, Sunset and Starlight were getting their hands full watching the classroom. Back Twilight and the others, They brought Flurry Heart to the park and place her on the sandbox to play in. Getting Flurry an ice cream/Getting herself into mischief Then, Twilight as just about to get Flurry some ice cream. Just as Fluttershy was asked to keep an eye on her for a minute, Flurry Heart wondered off getting herself into mischief as Spike had to get her. Accidentally loosing Flurry's Whammy/Sunburst returns it to her Suddenly, Twilight realized that Flurry lost her stuffed snail, Whammy when she begin to cry. Just as Sunburst found it, He returned to to Flurry as Twilight was thankful to him. Feeding Flurry her favorite applesauce/Playing pretend to be monsters After that, Twilight, Spike and their friends returned to Twilight's house. Then, Twilight started feeding Flurry her favorite applesauce. Later on, They started playing pretend to be monsters. Twilight gives Flurry a bath/Bringing out her favorite bath toys Soon, It was time for Flurry to have her bath. So, Twilight puts her into the tub filled with warm water. Then, Spike and the girls got out some bath toys for Flurry to play with. Taking diaper duty/Bottle feeding/Returning to the classroom Then, Spike notice the stench as he had to help Twilight change Flurry's diaper. Later, It was time for Flurry's battle. Just as Twilight fed her, She burped her as they all return to the classroom. Spike and the girls helps out Sunset and Starlight/Flurry Heart wondered off Later on, Spike and the girls had to help out Sunset and Starlight with their students. Suddenly, Flurry Heart wondered off somewhere around CHS, Twilight had to get herself out of this mess. Cadance and Shining Armor returned/Taking Flurry back home at last In the end, Twilight found Flurry Heart with Juniper Montage and Wallflower Blush who're growing very fond of her. As Flurry showed a sorry face to her aunt, Twilight forgave her as she took her back. Then, Cadance and Shining Armor came back. When Flurry felt tired and ready for her nap, They took her back home and thanked Twilight of her help happily. Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Civilians *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Ransik *Juniper Montage *Wallflower Blush Trivia *This short is based on "A Flurry of Emotions" from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 7. Transcript *Adventures in Flurry-Sitting Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Short Films